


Service Evaluation

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen, Office, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi has found another way to save JuOhCho paperwork. Tsuzuki discovers how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service Evaluation

Tsuzuki knocks on the office door, thinking how mean Hisoka is to make him hand in reports on Sunday by himself.

The door swings open.

It's dark inside. Hitting the light switch does nothing, and Tsuzuki recoils at the chill almost-hungry possessiveness he feels.

"Ta-tsu-mi?" Tsuzuki calls.

The shadows disperse, but Tatsumi isn't there.

Tsuzuki steps forward, clutching his report. He finds a brown suit folded on Tatsumi's chair, shoes underneath.

On Tatsumi's desk, a ten year service evaluation ends: "I apologise for these failures. I will dishonour JuOhCho no further."

Tsuzuki back-pedals, and steps on a pair of glasses.


End file.
